


love, love, love

by sheptem



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheptem/pseuds/sheptem
Summary: Steve and Tony adopt a kitten.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	love, love, love

“You said I can come up with a name.”

“I did. I’m starting to regret that decision.”

“ _Steve_ -“

“We’re not naming him Scat Cat, Tony.”

“But it’s from-”

“I _know_ where it’s from. You made me watch Aristocats at least three times.”

“Yes. Yes, I did because you think they’re adorable.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to name our cat after one of them.”

“C’mon, Cap. No one is going to hear you calling him that. It’s not like you two will ever go to the park for a walk.”

“You do realize that occasionally other people visit your tower?”

“ _Our_.”

“What?”

“You mean our tower.”

“…Our tower, Tony. So. Pick something else, please.”

“ _Jesus_ , okay, _fine_. Is Bagheera up to your standards? Why are you smiling? What’s so amusing about that name, Steve? Steve. Ste- _mnph._ ”


End file.
